1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to projection systems and methods, and more particularly to a projector device and method for projecting pictures on a projection screen.
2. Description of Related Art
When projection technology used in handheld devices, small pictures displayed on display screens of the handheld devices may be projected on projection screens, which may improve show of the pictures. However, different users cannot realize interaction with each other on the projection screens using the handheld devices.